Ingenuous
by IettaArt
Summary: Rated: M for language Plot: (AU) With his manipulative nature and her naivety perspective, they managed to build a good argument with palisade between them.


**Anime:** Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing: AU** GaaSaku

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but the plot, Characters that will appear in this fanfiction belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note:** This fiction is requested by **mika080** from Tumblr, *waves* I hope you like it dear! Thank you for requesting GaaSaku fanfic from me! While brainstorming the concept I accidentally fell in love with Silent of the lambs, and since I believe that the concept that Mika-chan requested was indeed fit with the mood of the movie, I ignited it with a little bit of twist.

 **WARNING:** A little bit OC for Gaara.

 **Plot:** _(AU)_ With his manipulative nature and her naivety perspective, they managed to build a good argument with palisade between the

* * *

 **Ingenuous**

 _IettaArt_

* * *

"Women are the scariest beings in the world."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura releases a small chuckle from her motionless posture on her straight-backed chair, chin on her right hand. Only her left hand agitated, thin and flawless fingers lightly fondling her pen beside her head.

It was a late afternoon of March 14th at Konoha, Sakura is currently working on her thesis (but because of lack of motivation to finish it, the 15 minutes break of research became 2 hours). Naruto, however, is on the other side of the room. Currently squishing his cheeks to wake his senses up to finish his own work.

"Why? Did Hinata finally concluded that you are an idiot who dances in front of your patients after drowning yourself from the alcohol?" Sakura spoked lazily.

Naruto waves his hand as a sign of defeat, "Stop reminding me about it, you don't know how much effort I wasted just to win her forgiveness last night."

Pink locks flow downward and large forehead mounted from the surface of the desk, pink lips bubbled with a twist of mockery "I can already imagine your dumb face while asking for Hyuugas heir's forgiveness, How is it feels like to crash your engagement for the first injunction?"

"Sakura-chan, I know you are mean but please don't overdo it," Naruto responded while ripping his head apart from frustration, Sakura releases a ridicule laugh.

"I'm just supporting your belief."

"What belief?"

"That women are the scariest beings in the world?" Sakura replied.

Naruto makes a "not-gonna-fight-you-anymore" face while his hands are gesturing in a succumbed manner.

There was a long silence before Sakura came for a question, "Are you going to do it on your honeymoon?"

Naruto almost choked, thankfully, he is not drinking any water or other beverages at the moment. If so, he will surely spit it out on his diagnosis report.

"You really know how to stun someone without a thunder power," Naruto demanded, Sakura laughs at his reaction.

"What? You are soon to be married! You are still sensitive to sex conversations?" Sakura teased making Naruto's face turned red like a tomato.

"Why are we even friends?" Naruto asked in pure confusion.

"Oh come on! You are dodging the question!"

"Of course WE will do it! Isn't that part of marriage?" Naruto, stating the obvious, "Sakura-chan, instead of lighting a fire under my butt about marriage, why don't you ask Sasuke? I think it's about time for you two to settle down."

Sakura's eyes saddened, her head draws lower and her teasing nature disappeared. Naruto, on the other hand, smacked his head secretly, he almost forgot that Sasuke has a lot of ambition and marriage is on the least of his concerns.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were close friends since their parents are colleagues. They share unlimited memories from primary level into secondary level. But in Tertiary, Sasuke took the different path from the blonde and the pinkette. The Uchiha obeyed his father's command to take Political Science. Naruto and Sakura, however, falls into the field of Psychiatry.

Their College life has been tough. Even though Sakura and Naruto are in the same college course, they got separated because of the HUGE difference between their semestral grades. Forcing them to survive the hell of first college years on their very own efforts, but that doesn't mean that their friendship is already over. Sakura and Naruto often share lunch together during their first year and second year, then they got reunited in the third year and fourth year level (because at that time, some students already gave up and shifted to their desired course. Making the number of sections decreases its number) And at that point, Naruto met Hinata.

Sasuke never contacted nor replies into her messages ever since they entered college, only Naruto has an outstanding connection to him. Naruto says that the Uchiha is studying under pressure since Itachi migrated into Suna to take his Masteral Degree there, studying in Suna is a big opportunity and Mr. Fugaku is surely expecting the same achievement from his second son.

It was hopeless, really. Knowing that romance is on the least of Sasuke's priorities, still, Sakura waited patiently. It may not be the same just like the good old times because at that moment of their lives, they are entering the world of adults and they should start to act like one.

The Graduation day came, Sakura got her diploma and finishes college. After the long and boring ceremony, she and Naruto attended the after party that the faculties prepared for them. It was a surprise when Sasuke called her at the middle of the celebration, he asked her to meet him at the school football field and there, he asked her to be his muse.

It was like a dream, Sakura accepted him without any hesitations. She thought that after that closure that Sasuke made, everything will be alright.

" _I'm sorry. I'm not going to make it, my client has gathered 3 more testimonies, I need to hear them out. I love you."_ \- Sasuke

Sighing, Sakura dropped her phone on her desk. This behavior makes Naruto retreat from his seat, Sakura notices that Naruto was approaching her while reading Sasuke's message, meaning he has up to something.

"What is it?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Ah!" Naruto waved his hand, "No-nothing! I was about to ask you a favor, since... You know, my wedding will be on next Tuesday and the honeymoon will eat 3 more days of my working days. So..."

Sakura looked at his hand, it was a biography of a patient, "You are asking me to do a work for you?"

"No! Yes? Maybe? Ugh! Yeah, name it," Naruto said and then handed her the biography, "I know that it's the last option that a Psychiatrist must do, but hey! You are just going to ask him questions and list all his answers in the answer sheet, you'll not be the one to prescribe or give medication to him."

"He is a serial killer?" Sakura utter while reading the patient's description.

"Yeah, he was captured 1 year ago at one of the Konoha's coastal. He has prosopagnosia, that's why everytime he sees me, I will always have to introduce myself over and over again."

"He can recognize names and not features?" Sakura asked with interest in her voice.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"Why did he kill people?"

"More like ' _mothers_ ',"

"Childhood trauma?"

"His whole family despises him for the death of his own mother,"

"Labor death?"

"Precisely."

"A pure psychopath," Sakura concluded and then dropped Subaku's biodata on her desk.

"He was a licensed psychiatrist," Naruto added.

"No shit?" Sakura asked with pure disbelief.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's all written on his biodata!"

"Well, thank you for telling me," Sakura said with a tone of gratefulness but Naruto didn't buy it.

"I must warn you that even if he can't recognize faces, he has his own way to manipulate someone. Surprisingly, he never failed in luring victims for the past 11 years of killing," Naruto warned.

"I'm not a mother, Naruto," Sakura twisted with a joke.

"I know that! But he can use his manipulative skills to escape."

That was a good point, some patients often act like they were completely cured. Serial killers are hard to deal with, they can be leveled as 'normal' because of their mastery in camouflage and only skilled psychiatrists will be lucky enough to notice that they are just pulling a prank.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when Naruto patted her head.

"Don't be fooled and never look into his eyes."

* * *

"I believed that my Psychiatrist was a boy," Gaara mentioned when Sakura came into view on the other side of the railings.

"Psych. Uzumaki was given a vacation for his honeymoon. Are you disappointed that your today's psychiatrist is a _woman_?" Sakura replied while opening her folder and comfy her self on a small chair.

"If you are going to ask me the same questions just like the Uzumaki asked me these past few weeks, I'm afraid that your effort upon rewriting the answers while I'm talking will be a waste," Gaara said while staring at Sakura, it was not a deadly one but Sakura is certain that it was to make her uncomfortable and leave him alone.

Sakura gather all her willpower to talk back, "How do you say so? Are you underestimating my skills?"

"Ah, the temper..."

"Yes, so please try not to pump it up. Even if you are mentally ill, I'm not that nice and I want to end this session quickly, I'm a busy woman," Sakura said while writing ' _Subaku no Gaara day 435_ ' on the answer sheet, "If you like Psych. Uzumaki that much, then don't worry I'm just here to ask questions and see any developments. It was a small favor, I will pass the report to him and your treatment will be from him."

"Now," Sakura swears that there's something with this guy that she can't explain, she was able to catch his mannerisms just like the minimal time of blinking, which one of the normal sick things about Serial killers.

"I'm going to write every word you say. I will not ask you to answer honestly, but since you are well educated and a talented psychiatrist who secretly strives for flesh and blood just to satisfy your goal, Please answer me neatly."

"What do you mean by neatly?" Gaara asked while sitting beside the railing, there's a slight interest drawn on his face.

"If I saw any dishonesty on your answers then I will find a cure to fix your fucked up brain. So for your advantage, think before you answer and if you are planning to lie then expect another meeting with me next week," Sakura threatened with pure authority in her voice (but of course, the second meeting will never happen.)

"You said that my treatment will be from the Uzumaki guy," Gaara stated with an evident of sarcasm.

"But the cure can be my own way of treatment, that's not impossible Mr. Subaku," Sakura fired back.

The redhead, however, has nothing to say. The girl is building a wall around her, the Uzumaki must've warned her about him.

"Since you are killing only women especially mothers, I've looked up and I discovered that you don't have any good relationship with your biological mother," Sakura asked while picking one of the deceased mothers that Subaku no Gaara killed, the picture represents pure brutality and hatred with carved ' _love_ ' wound drawn on the left side of the forehead of each victim. Gaara's trademark as a serial killer is 'love' which is similar to the tattoo on his right chest.

Gaara didn't bother to answer nor give his statement.

Sakura looked up to her patient but avoided the eyes, eye contact can lead into hypnotism. Even though Subaku is not on his playground, Serial killers have their own ways to lure their prey in the cave.

"Why ' _love_ ' symbol?" Sakura asked.

Gaara didn't expect it but not surprised, he is certain that the question was not the same as the Uzumaki asked all over again for his past months inside the palisade.

"That's a message for my mother," Gaara answered with honesty.

"You are saying that the mothers that you killed were presents for your mother?" Sakura commented while writing Gaara's statement.

"More like messengers," Gaara corrected, "I kill mothers because I believe that mothers have their own chambers after death."

"What do you mean chambers? You mean they have their own heaven?" Sakura asked with a confused expression drawn on her face.

"You can say that," Gaara said while giving Sakura the most psychotic stare he can ever manage, "You want to know how I did it?"

"I should be the one who asks questions in here," Sakura cuts Gaara's blow by reminding him about her job, "You think that I'll fall for your shits? Believe me, I've seen worst."

"You can't conclude who's the worst until you are retired," Gaara said.

Dodging his words of wisdom, Sakura proceeds in asking questions, "You had a lover before but you set her free unharmed, explain that."

"She's barren," Gaara answered without hesitations, "I was about to let her bare my child and kill her at the same time so that my mother can see her grandson/granddaughter in another life."

"Nice," Sakura said with a nod, "I think that was the sickest thing I've ever heard, TODAY."

"My pleasure."

Sakura is certain that Gaara is following her lead because he is armless, she can't drop her guard.

"Do you have any other object of interest except your mother?" Sakura asked.

"I have," Gaara answered, "She was a psychiatrist with a pink ha-"

"I just want you to know that you are obviously leading the conversation in the wrong way."

"-ir and I wonder if she's fertile right NOW," Gaara continued.

"Starting a roleplay huh? Even serial killers have time for pleasure?" Sakura answered without stuttering, a sudden change of atmosphere took some of her breath away.

Gaara smirked, "And a psychiatrist doesn't have one, sad."

"Excuse me?" Sakura said, offended.

"Judging from that green cold stare with lack of attention from her lover, I can conclude that your relationship with the man you love dearly is not that healthy," Gaara stated while watching her shiver, "Your scent is pure and naive, I bet that you are a virgin."

Sakura chuckled, "You can smell cunts from your position?"

"Your chuckle means ' _yes_ '," Gaara dodged Sakura's mockery by ending it with an unanswerable blow, "You know what? Ever since you appear, I know that you are that kind of person who filled with sarcasm and insecurities. You followed your dream as a psychiatrist but perfect everything without any inspiration, you want to use it for your own treatment but ended as your own skills. You are searching for acknowledgment and a simple life just like your mother's dreams when she was still a child."

Sakura didn't move any single muscle after Gaara summarized her whole life, it scared her to the bone. He _fucking_ scared her.

"Hmn," Sakura said with a smirk, "You read a lot about women, but do you think that summarizing my whole life in a minute can sweep my feet off?"

Sakura closed her folder and stand up from her chair, "That will be all for today, your treatment will be given when Naruto comes back."

"Leaving when you are about to lose," Gaara smirks while playing with his lips, "I'll see you again, Psych. Haruno."

Sakura stopped from walking away, she found herself stepping back from Gaara's cell and look directly into his eyes, "I never introduced my name, how the fuck did you know about that?"

Gaara laughed hysterically, "You are entertaining me so well!"

"It's a question, Subaku," Sakura said with fire in her eyes.

"I will answer it if you touch my hand," Gaara said playfully and offer his hands, "Don't worry, I mean no harm."

Sakura hesitated for a moment, she examined his eyes carefully but she saw nothing but an unending hole. In the end, she unconsciously reached for his hand.

Once Sakura's hand touches her patient's hand, the Subaku seems like to be attached to it.

"Soft and fragile," Gaara commented and look at Sakura's green orbs, "I'm obsessed."

Sakura snatched her hand out of the cell when she heard that, she gave Gaara him the glare that will surely haunt his dreams tonight.

' _Damn, I dropped my guard._ '

"Yes you did," Gaara said like he read her mind.

He gave her another twisted smirk and said, "You have a name tag on the left side of your white coat."

* * *

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** I've managed to finish this one! *congratulate myself* Anyways I hope you all like it! I love to write something like this so expect some of these in the near future but before that I must finish my pending requests (of course).

Have a great day everyone!


End file.
